


My dead darling

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Blood and Gore, But this is writing practice so I guess it’s fine, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gore, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, Necrophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, What Have I Done, Yandere, bye bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sick smile came over the boy as he realized who he was looking at.L/n Y/n.
Relationships: Morishige Sakutarou/Reader
Kudos: 21





	My dead darling

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just writing practice

Y/n has been Morishiges friend for as long as he can remember. She seemed to be always apart of his life. Every big event, every birthday, everything, she was there. She is normally so kind and calm but ever since they got thrown down here she's been anything but.

At first she did a great job at keeping her cool but as time progressed and more people started dying, well let's just say breakdowns were more frequent. Of course Morishige comforts his dear friend at her time of need, holding her in a tight embrace; telling her everything will be alright. Even if it is a blatant lie she doesn't care.

"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I WANNA GO HOME!" She yelled as she collapsed on the floor. She grabbed a fist full of her hair and held it for dear life as tears started to stream down her face. 

Morishige got close to comfort her but she flinched at his touch.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" It's official. She snapped. With heavy breaths she rocked herself back and forth in an attempt to comfort herself.

"Y/n.." Morishige spoke, placing his hand over her shoulder, "It's okay I'm here.."   
He'd soon regret that. Y/n slapped him right in the cheek leaving a red mark. "I SAID STAY AWAY!" She quickly got up and ran into the dark hallway.

"Y/n !"

He called out but it fell on deaf ears as she kept running. She was able to out run him and left him alone in the damp, bloody hallway.

Alone Morishige walked trying to find her but all he found were just more corpses and piles of guts. Walking in the bloody halls seemed to strangely calm Morishige down. The stench of death and blood was a lot at first, but soon he seemed to take a liking to it. Of course he would never admit that to anyone. Not even the one he loved the most, Y/n.

Morishige had always had a fascination with the dead, it's a dark secret but he always finds himself on some shoddy websites showcasing corpses, organs, skulls and always finds himself aroused. He can't explain why he took a liking to them, it just sort of happened.

For years he was able to keep his disgusting fascination under wraps. 

When he got down here he was miraculously able to surpress his sick urges. Since Y/n was there he had to put a strong persona for her, after all she was his beloved.

Without her he is left in his own mind. With all these dead bodies around he just couldn't help it anymore. He had to get at least one picture.

He stopped to take pictures of ones which caught his eye. He almost reveled in the fact he was taking pictures of corpses. It was quite arosusing. Seeing some of bodies mangled and mutilated beyond recognition just made his pants tighten.

Oh how he wish he could just have a taste but he knew he couldn't, that would be going to far. He knows it's useless at this point but he still had some dignity left. He has to. It's the only thing that's keeping him sane. 

As he continued walking the empty hallway he spotted another dead body. This one still had her uniform on and based of the color of the blood, she must have died recently. Her face looked like it was bashed in with something, a crowbar perhaps? Her hair was sprawled all over the blood covered floor.

Stopping to see if anyone would pass by, Morishige walked up to the corpse to examine it closer. As he approached the body the smell of rotting flesh became stronger. He recoiled a bit but then inhaled the stench.

A sick smile came over the boy as he realized who he was looking at. 

L/n Y/n. 

He shivered with delight. The sight of his beloved and the stench of fresh meat, it made him mad. He snapped a photo and smiled. The bloody mess was enough to make him cum right there. 

With closer inspection he can see how her face caved into her skull and how one of her eyes popped out of her socket. Her jaw was also damaged judging by how her tongue hanged off of it. He was amazed on how beautiful she looked. Even with her skull caved in she still managed to look beautiful as ever. 

A strange feeling came over Morishige. An urge. The same urge he felt looking at those corpses. But this was a little different. He couldn't explain it.

His breath became shallow as he just kept staring at what was once his best friend. The smile didn't go away, in fact it actually got wider. 

He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it, or at least that's what he tells himself. 

He can hear his heart beat ringing in his ears as he lifted her bloody skirt and saw her adorable piss-stained striped panties. He couldn't help but snap a picture of the horrible sight. His smile couldn't have gotten wider.

Panting, Morishige decided to take another picture. This time of her face or what's left of it. Even though her face was almost unrecognizable it was clear she was in much pain when she died.

He caressed his friends mangled face, staining his fingers in the process. He smiled knowing he never had the chance to tell her how he truly felt.

Noticing the blood on his fingers, he licked them. The metallic taste making him shiver in delight. He placed his hand on the puddle of blood and lifted up to examine it. The maroon liquid seemed to shine on his hand even in such a dim light. Who knew such a elegant color resided inside the human body. 

"I'm so fucked up," he thought.

His pants tightened with anticipation. A blush spreads through out Morishiges face as he stuffed his bloody hand in his pants. He covers his tip and his underwear with the sacred blood of his love. 

He strokes his member with such vigor that he ends up cumming in his pants, mixing his cum with her blood.

He wasn't satisfied though. He needed more. Realizing the situation he was in he grew hard again.

He smiled as he straddled the dead body, drool falling on the girls mangled face. He couldn't take anymore. Slowly he got closer to her broken lips and closed the gap. He shivered in delight, he couldn't believe he was kissing his love! It was almost like a dream.

He deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue in her mouth. He savored the taste of her blood in his mouth. He pressed his body against her lifeless one, covering his uniform in blood.

He continued to make out with the corpse, rubbing his crotch against hers. His hands travel beneath her uniform shirt, relishing the feeling of her cool skin on his warm fingers.

Sweating, he continues to feel her smooth skin. His hands go lower to her stomach then travel even lower to the helm of her panties.

This feels like a dream! It’s exhilarating! He can’t believe he’s finally doing this! The fantasy he’d never thought would come true is happening right in front of his eyes! But he can’t get to excited. He already came once it would be a shame to spoil his pants again.

Removing the panties proved to be quite an irritating task. He tried removing the whole thing but her limp legs just didn’t budge. Sure he could’ve gotten up and removed them completely but he was way too horny so he just let them hang from her thighs.

With her panties removed he started to undo his belt. He took out his cock and immediately rammed it inside of the dead girl. He felt her hymen tear as he slid in. It was pure bliss, he was beyond cloud nine. He was surprised on how warm she still was, though it was fleeting. She was tight too but not too tight, she was just right. This just reassured him that they indeed were made for each other.

Relentlessly pounding into her he watched as how her breast and tongue bounced. At this point he didn’t care who heard him as he couldn’t keep his breathing under control. The sound of slapping skin was also very prevalent. As he pounded into his beloved he grabs her head and runs his tounge over her broken flesh. The taste of blood turns him on more and his pace increases. He reminds himself that she died a virgin, saving herself for him. That sends him over the edge.

Morishige releases his seed inside of the corpse. He groans in satisfaction and collapses on top of the remains of his love. But he quickly gets up reminding himself that someone could find him. He couldn’t have someone find him in such an embarrassing state. He pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants. The problem now is how he going to remove all this blood. He thinks about it for a moment then settles on simply lying to anyone who questions it.

Morishige gets up to leave but not without some more pictures. He lifts her skirt to snap a picture of her cunt oozing with cum. He made sure to get a good shot of the point where her blood and his cum merge into one. He unbuttons her uniform and takes a photo of her adorable pink bra. He takes one last photo of her mutilated face. 

Kissing her lips one last time he whispers, “You may be dead but you’ll always be in my heart”


End file.
